Coffee Shop Romance
by SweetBitter
Summary: Just a little bit of Fluff. Buffy and William fall in love in a Coffee Shop Romance.


A/N So... third times a charm. Hehe. If there are errors now just point them out to me and I can fix them later on... I think if I revise this story once more I'll go nuts. But this is the first fiction I have ever written about Buffy the Vamp Slayer. It's all AU (everyone's human). It's not much, but please read and send reviews to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own William or Buffy. (Thanks to ME and Joss Whedon) But I did write the story. Oh and the song at the end (which I just threw in because I love it) is by Enya and is called Marble Halls.  
  
Summary: Just a little bit of Fluff. Buffy and William fall in love in a Coffee Shop Romance.  
  
Thank you ~Katylynn (sweetbitter) {author and beta'r of this fan fiction}  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Just a book loving guy he was, sitting at a little coffee shop off of Main Street. Little towns like Sunnydale didn't have much to offer as far as the rest of California, but it was home for most. He hadn't noticed the cute little blonde before their greeting. Standing only about 5'3 with big green eyes, long golden hair and just the right amount of curves a girl was supposed to have, later on he could never figure out why he hadn't noticed her.  
  
She had noticed him though. Never getting up enough courage to say hi, but she was smitten. She'd seen him some times before. Nose buried in a book with just his sandy blonde curls sticking out on top. She could tell by the way he carried himself he was a passionate guy; Always polite to the waitresses and always reading some history or Shakespearian tale. She thought he would never give her a second glance if she ever did get her balls together and go up to meet him. And boy was she thinking wrong.  
  
She had bumped into him, spilling her mocha latte all over his jacket and slacks. Apologizing almost instantly, using her hand as if she could just wipe the coffee off of him. Halting her actions taking her hands within his own, he looked upon her face seeing tears just about to break the surface as if she was petrified he was going to hurt her. And if he did have any anger in him it had completely melted away for he just smiled.  
  
"It's alright luv, just an accident." Confused that he wasn't angry the girl went on, breaking from his grasp, gathering up some napkins still trying to clean him up.  
  
"Please forgive me. I'm so clumsy sometimes. I can buy you new clothes. I am so sorry. Oh god, what would my mom say. God oh God, Elizabeth your a dork. God, I am deeply sorry." She babbled on as he watched her with amused eyes. Stopping her actions once more, for good, he went on.  
  
"Buffy, I gather it is." seeing her nod he continued on.  
  
"Really, its just some cheap cotton, sure these are my new docs' but it's alright. Accidents happen. Seems you might be just a bit more flustered then me. But seeing as your drink has been wasted all over myself, would you mind if I buy you another one?" Buffy smiled up at him and responded.  
  
"Oh! Oh you don't have to," but seeing his mock scowl she gave in, "Oh, alright, thank you...?"  
  
"William Terrance, Will is what people usually call me." He replied. Smiling at Buffy he offered her his arm (just as a gentleman should) and escorted her to the counter at the coffee shop.  
  
They spent the afternoon together, getting to know one another. William learned of her love for art and Buffy knew of his passion for History and Writing. Eventually the night was through for them, both unable to believe the time had flown by so fast. Wanting to never let her out of his site, William asked Buffy he could see her again. Thrilled at his request Buffy complied, as she was just as eager to keep him with her.  
  
Buffy had never dreamed she would meet someone like William. Who knew the way to finding the perfect guy was to spill your hot coffee on one. They had spent the next couple of days seeing each other, finding out new secrets every day about one another. Buffy grew to love the man she had bumped into even more. And as for William, he was ready to spill his love for the girl who had babbled her way into his heart at first glance.  
  
It only took 7 months of dating for William to pop the question to Buffy after they had spent almost every waking moment together. Telling her that she was the one for him and if he had it his way he would relive the day the met every moment he was allowed, Buffy agreed to marry him on one condition. And his only response to her was quite simple.  
  
"Buffy luv, I do not know how I could possibly not love your for forever." They hugged, kissed and did all that lovey dovey things couples do.  
  
Buffy and William's friends gave away little bags of coffee beans at the pairs wedding, playing up the story of how the two met. Dancing away at their reception, showing off their love for all to see, Buffy and William gave cheers to their ever so cliché,  
Coffee Shop Romance.  
  
I dreamt I dwelt in marble halls  
With vassals and serfs at my side.  
And of all who assembled within those walls  
That I was the hope and the pride.  
I had riches all too great to count  
And a high ancestral name.  
  
But I also dreamt which pleased me most,  
That you loved me still the same  
That you loved me  
You loved me still the same.  
That you loved me,  
You loved me still the same  
  
I dreamt that suitors sought my hand,  
That knights upon bended knee.  
And with vows no maidens heart could withstand,  
They pledged their faith to me.  
And I dreamt that one of that noble host  
Came forth my hand to claim.  
  
But I also dreamt which charmed me most  
That you still loved me the same  
That you loved me  
You loved me still the same,  
That you loved me  
You loved me, still the same.  
  
The End? TBC? You tell me. Please Read and Review. Tell me what I can do to make it better. (I actually take criticism well). 


End file.
